full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosetta
Rosetta is a very talented garden-fairy, and is the oldest of her friends being physically 25. Fairies never tell their age, of course, but Rosetta arrived in Fairy Hollow before most of her friends. So she’s a little wiser than the others. Older too, but she certainly doesn't look it, making her the big sister among the others. And she's teh most desperate to find a love... which is why she chose Eli. Characteristics *'Name': Rosetta *'Aliases': Rosetta Demeter *'Species': Garden Fairy *'Age': 25 in appearance (age centuries old) *'Hair': Red (Red with Pink Streaks in fairy form) *'Eyes': Green Eyes *'Likes': Her friends, fashion, looking good, growing beautiful flowers, gardens, mud baths *'Dislikes': Mud, getting dirty, her age being brought up, not having a boyfriend *'Family': Garden Fairy Clan Appearance Casual Rosetta is a Caucasian fairy between her teens and/or twenties. Like all fairies, she is hand-sized and has pointy ears and clear wings on her back. She has a slender figure with shoulder-length red hair with curls and pink streaks in her hair at the end, and green eyes. She wears a rose petal dress in three shades, with a pair of red slip-on shoes. Human When she grows to human size, her beauty grows with her as well. She retains her hairstyle, but her figure fills out more now; E-Cup chest, thin waist, luscious hips and long legs. on her back Her wings shrink back into her and she has a rose tattoo with thorny vines springing out like wings. She wears a turtleneck longsleeve shirt, a red skirt with black pantyhose, with red slip-on shoes, and a red leather jacket. Fairy Hunter Attire Background Rosetta was born to Lucillia Hertford, an english noblewoman, and Demeter, a male Garden Fairy who had fallen in love with the beautiful maiden of the Victorian era. As a child, Rosetta was close to her mother and fell into despair when she witnessed her mother's death, blaming her father for not being able to protect her. After the death of Lucillia, Rosetta stayed with her mother's relative before being kicked out due to her fairy blood. When she was twenty-five, without food or money, Rosetta journeyed throughout Europe using her skills to grow plants and use medicinal herbs that she learned from her mother in order to survive, doing so for a year and a half. When she stumbled into a certain town, Rosetta indirectly saved a human that was actually a fairy in human disguise. Fearing that the fairy would kill her due to her half-blood heritage, Rosetta decided to hide from them. Later, while trying to leave the town, Rosetta was suddenly attacked by her relatives from the Hertford family (now turned fairy killers) who came to kill her. Before her Grand-Uncle Sir Samuel Hertford could land the decisive blow, Claria and Vendel appeared and talked Rosetta's family out of killing her with two conditions; first Rosetta is to never enter the territory under the Hertford family and second, to fully abandon her humanity to be turned into a full-fledged fairy (seeing as how they couldn’t kill her due to her human form). She then moved into Fairy Hollow, fully transformed into a Garden Fairy, where she was taught various things from studies, to how a lady should act as well as deepening her bonds with Silvia, a Water Fairy, becoming her best friend in the process. Later on, she had made friends with Iredina, Fawna, and was also witness to Belle’s birth. Personality Rosetta is a garden fairy who is gentle and well mannered but also has a quick wit and a ton of charm. Rosetta shares a sassy streak with Belle. She always tries to look her best and loves giving beauty tips and makeovers to her friends, flowers, and animals. She is girly and speaks with a Southern accent. Fairies never age, of course, but since Rosetta arrived in Fairy Hollow before most of her friends, she is presumed to be a little wiser than the others. It is revealed that she dislikes mud, despite being a garden fairy, though ironically, she loves mudbaths. She tends to become guilty of judging a book by its cover. She is first seen to be very elegant and gentle, but once becoming an unofficial Fairy Hunter, she is in fact highly sadistic in battle and doesn't show any mercy or remorse towards the enemies she slays. She also loves to tease Eli and Belle. She is shown to be somewhat vulgar, flirting with Eli as such and doesn't care if Belle knows or saw her doing the act, but does care enough to not steal him away from her. After falling in love with him, she becomes very seductive and obsessed to have an affair with Eli whenever she finds a chance, which is often interrupted by Belle and some others. She also has a weak side to her once she removes her mask of being a big sister, what is left is her true side of "depending" on a man which is generally Eli. If danger arises to him, she will become depressed or it can also lead to a rise in her tension. The latter occurred when Eli was injured in the Blitz Game between them and Rumbulus. Despite being seductive toward Eli and acting like a mature young woman, Rosetta is still innocent and emotional towards love and acts like a girl her age whenever she is on a date with Eli. However, this still does not stop her being seductive and flirting with Eli. Despite being seen calm and clear, Rosetta does get jealous like the other girls and will fight for Eli. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Garden Fairy' *'Chlorokenesis' **'Start and Control of Plant Growth' **'Control of Plants' *'Size Control': Like all fairies who learn this technique, Rosetta can shift from fairy to human, changing her size completely. Skills * Herbology * Fashion Sense and Style Equipment * Fairy Hunter Attire * Utility Belt Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Megan Hilty Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Fairfolk Category:Fairy Hunters Category:Eli's Love Interests